Random Turn of Events
by redxlover
Summary: No Real Plot, Only Dialog...Revan and Exile come back Carth/LSFRevan, Atton/LSFExile


:) howdy...there is absolutly no real plot for this, just some random dialog, i randomly wrote...

Exile: Redina

Revan: Loriana

* * *

"Admiral Onasi, a new ship full of travelers has arrived."

"Did you run them thru the data base?"

"Yes sir. Most checked out. There were a few that were unknowns. 2 Gliches, smugglers we supposed, we jailed them just in time for the base at Corousant to call."

"Good work."

"There were 2 families, that were run from their homes during the war. Telosians. We let them on through."

"Good."

"Then there were two females. Neither of them had information at all."

"What? How can that be?"

"We're not sure sir, but we jailed them, and asked them a few questions. We didn't really get any answers, but one asked for an Atton Rand. Does she mean Lieutenant Rand, sir? The padawan?"

"It's possible. What about the other? Did she ask for anyone?"

"She said nothing. We thought they were Jedi at first sir, but now we're not so sure."

"Why?"

"They don't act like Jedi sir. Do you think we should let her see Lt. Rand?"

"Call the Lt. and tell him there will be a meeting in my office. Bring the ladies in for that meeting."

"Both of them? Or just the one that asked for him?"

"Both. Perhaps while Rand's fan girl has a go at him, I can get something out of the silent one."

--

"God, why do I always get put in cells?"

"Be quiet, Redina. I'm trying to think."

"Well sorry. Didn't mean to break the thought of the great and powerful Rev-"

"Are you that stupid?… Why did you ask to see Rand? They'll know we're here now."

"Maybe because I want to see the man I'm in love with. I figured you would want to too."

"I do, but we need to get out of here."

--

"May I ask why we had to break out of there? And why we're now trekking through the Restoration Zone?"

"You don't shut up, do you?"

"Not usually, it keeps the mind too clear for other people."

"Jaq tell you that?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I knew him…You remember your friend Bao dur?"

"Yeah, what's he got to do with this?"

"He was staying with the Jedi on this planet. Well, we're gonna pay them a visit."

"You mean we're trekking all the way to the Polar Regions!? Why didn't we just steal a ship? It'd be worth the jail time!"

"Look Redina, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I have some unfinished business to attend to. There are Sith here."

"On Telos?"

"Yeah, They're the ones I was looking for."

"You mean, that's why it was so easy for me to get you out of that space hell?! Because they weren't even there?! I did nothing, but provide a ride?"

"Yeah, pretty much. The only reason I was still there, and not back at some bar with a bottle of Telosian Ale, was they left some lovely parting gifts. Sorry to say Dina, you did nothing."

"Damn…Who are the Sith?"

"The first is an old friend, Rashan Delinai, or 'Darth' Rashan, as he prefers to call himself nowadays."

"You knew him?"

"Knew him? I court-martialed him back in the war. Bastard was trying to blow Malak up. Not that wouldn't have saved me a lot of trouble, it just wasn't the best idea at the time. The second, is Deason Ricards, Rashan's new apprentice. Only been an apprentice for four years. Only four. The third is Darth Tellia. That bitch has tried to kill me too many times. For some reason, her and Rashan thought it great to get together. My guess is they're doing more than planning galaxy domination. And last but not least, Lux Zorf."

"Lux Zorf? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It should. You slept with him during the war. All the info is on my data pad."

"Which reminds me, why am I the one carrying all the stuff?"

"Because you're the one that insisted we take someone else's pack, just in case."

--

"Are we there yet?"

"Redina, you over nauseous Wookie, stop your rambling, no one is listening."

"I can't believe you don't want to be in the arms of Onasi right now."

"I do. I just didn't want to mention it, because you'd start talking about Att-"

"I wish I was in Atton's arms. Hell, I wish I was having sex with him."

"Redina! Be quiet. I don't want to hear any more! Not about your sexual pleasures! Not about Atton!"

"But I just want to talk to you about him. It's better than war stories at least."

"Oh my gods woman! Was telling me the whole story of your travels, not enough?!"

"But I feel you don't really know him-"

"Fine, talk…talk all you want, I'm not listening."

--

"Sir, we have a problem."

"A problem, with what?"

"The two woman we jailed this morning, have escaped."

"Well, where are they? They couldn't have gotten far, the stations not that big."

"Sir, they're not in the station. They're in the Restoration Zone."

"What?! They're loose?"

"They must have been Jedi or Sith sir, they must have been."

"No, you think? Get Rand up to my office right now!"

--

"You called, Admiral?"

"Rand, we have two Sith loose in the Restoration Zone."

"Sith?"

"Sith! Jedi? There's no telling. We were supposed to have a meeting with them, one of them asked for you."

"Dina…"

"What?"

"Nothing. So you want me to go down and find them?"

"Yeah, I'm coming with you."

"Sir?"

"What? Don't look at me like that. Do you have any idea how boring it is to sit in here all day?"

--

"Holy Banthas! Loriana, why would you do something like this?"

"Jeez Dina, I'm only 5 years 'older' than you, you think you could keep up. Did you or did you not save the universe?"

"Shut up."

--

"They trekked all this?"

"Yeah, what could they be looking for?"

"Not to raise your spirits, or expectations sir, but-uh, have you thought about the possibility that this might be Revan and the Exile?"

"Rand, don't get your hopes up."

"Well, there is a Jedi enclave in the Polar Regions, we found it in our travels. They-"

"That's as good as any place to start. Do we have any of our officers based there?"

"Not an officer, but I know of a Padawan, who will be there. Bao Dur."

"I hope you and he are on good terms then. We'll be paying him a visit."

--

"How are we supposed to climb that?"

"Seriously?…We don't. There is a lower entrance. I assume Kreia taught you how to stretch your senses. Well, start stretching. We need to see if Bao's alive, and if the Sith are here."

"Can't you do that? I don't really like to do anything that woman taught me."

"Redina, we don't have time for just me to search the place, just…let's go. I'll do it myself."

"There's a ship on the top of the mesa. They landed about 10 minutes ago. Dear force, help us all."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go in."

--

"Cant you search the place with the force or something?"

"I can try, but she didn't really have time to teach me that. And I don't think Redina liked to do it anyway."

"Well? Anything."

"I sense something out there, but nothing defiant. Let's go in."

"We need to have a plan."

"My plan is to wing it. Jeez, I don't see how Revan fell for you. You guys are nothing alike."

"Rand shut the hell up."

"She'd just go in and bust some skulls before she thought of anything else."

"And what of your Redina? Wasn't she a killer too?"

"Just get off your high horse, let's go."

--

"Sith Spit!"

"How was I supposed to know there would be Sith here?"

"Jeez, let's get back to the ship."

"Well, since we're here."

"Rand what are you doing?! Don't! You'll be spotted!…Or you could kill one…there's that too."

"Come on old man, let's go."

"Damn Jedi."

--

"Well, there's what's left of Lux."

"There wasn't much to look at in the first place."

"Aint that the truth?"

"Lightsaber burns. That's what killed him."

"Or it could be the fact that his head was cut off, there's no telling."

"Oh, so now you have a sense of humor? Jeez, are you sure you and Atton aren't related? He's the only one I know that jokes that way at times like these."

"Force! Me and Jaq? Pssh."

--

"There's someone in that great hall."

"How many?"

"2 or 3. I cant tell straight."

"Sith or Jed-Revan! Where are you going?! Don't go in there alo-Damn woman!"

--

"Well, two dead Sith Apprentices. I think I've done pretty well today, don't you think?"

"Yeah, let's go…Wait! I hear something."

"Yeah me too."

"Follow me!"

--

"Lori…"

"Dina?"

"Damn Sith. Redina, hand me that datapad."

"This one?"

"Carth?"

"Atton?!"

"Redina!"

"Loriana, I miss-"

"Carth, not right now. Hand me that datapad. I have some unfinished business… There. It's all over. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Lori, I-"

"Yeah me too."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed a completly random turn of events lol

redxlover


End file.
